Field of the Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the principles of the invention relate generally to information retrieval and, more particularly, to rewriting of search queries based on detection of the names of certain entities in the queries.
Description of Related Art
The World Wide Web (“web”) contains a vast amount of information. Search engines assist users in locating desired portions of this information by cataloging web documents. Typically, in response to a user's request, a search engine returns links to documents relevant to the request.
Search engines may base their determination of the user's interest on search terms (called a search query) provided by the user. The goal of a search engine is to identify links to relevant results based on the search query. Typically, the search engine accomplishes this by matching the terms in the search query to a corpus of pre-stored web documents. Web documents that contain the user's search terms are considered “hits” and are returned to the user.
Some search engines permit a user to restrict a search to a set of related documents, such as documents associated with the same web site, by including special characters or terms in the search query. Oftentimes, however, users forget to include these special characters/terms or do not know about them.